Sonny with a Problem
by BlueFallingRoses
Summary: Sonny's favorite website 'Celebrity Now' turns out to be a bunch of made up rumors. She finds out that 'Celebrity Now' beieves that Chad and her are together. She ends up in a problem that includes Mackenzie Falls. Will she fall in love along the way?
1. Celebrity Now!

Sonny

"Look at this!" I called to where Tawni and Nico were standing. I giggled looking at Celebrity Now! They always had the latest celebrity news and dates.

Tawni turned around, "Why are you on that?"

I blushed embarrassed, "Don't you like the news on what's going on around the world?"

Nico laughed, "That's what I thought until they started posting things about me." I looked at them not understanding what they meant.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "They make up most of the things that they put on there."

Zora appeared out of nowhere like usual, "Don't tell me you actually believe that stuff! Wow even I know that it's not true."

Tawni pushed past me a grabbed the computer mouse and typed in 'Nico Harris' "Look at this."

Nico's face appeared on the screen. 'Nico Harris is on the T.V. show So Random. He likes to watch romantic love movies and is currently dating Tawni Hart'

"I didn't know that!" I turned around surprised.

"That's because it's not true!" Tawni snapped.

"Oh," I blushed realizing the point they were trying to make.

Wow, back at Wisconsin everyone thought that this was true. I remember all of us always crowding around the computer and looking at the newest celebrity info.

"So you and Nico aren't dating?"

"No!" Tawni snapped at me, "Besides I'm too good for him."

"That's not true. But Sonny if you think it's so true I want to show you something," Nico said grabbing the mouse. He typed in 'Sonny Munroe'.

'Sunny Munroe is the new member of So Random she seems to like to flirt with Tawni Hart's boyfriend Nico Harris in the show. We all hope she isn't cheating on her own boyfriend Chad Dylan Copper from the favorite drama Mackenzie Falls.'

"What!?!" I yelled. Tawni and Nico gapped at the screen and Zora started to crack up.

"Hey! What's going on?" Grady came in. He looked over my shoulder, "Oh. My. Gosh."

Tawni's eyes widened, "Do you know how bad this is? If people think Sonny is dating Chad even more people are going to watch Mackenzie Falls because he's dating Sonny. Soon they are going to have all the publicity and So Random is going to go down the drain."

She turned towards me, "This is your fault. If you hadn't have gone to Mackenzie Falls because you were feeling 'rejected' none of this would have happened!"

I stared at my feet remembering how Chad had tricked me to joining Mackenzie Falls. Somebody must have heard about it and spread the news. Ever since the first day I had met him Chad had been tricking me and finally he had gotten the best of me.

"Well you probably don't have to worry about that because if my mom hears about this she is going to kill him," I said rolling my eyes.

"We better hope," Tawni murmured walking out of the room.

"Hey Tawni wait for me," Nico said running after her.

"Don't leave!" I said.

"I'm right behind you!" Grady called following them.

"Me too!"Zora yelled running off and leaving me alone.

I sighed how could all of this happen to me? I'm just a girl from Wisconsin. Where did people think of those horrible rumors? I think I'm going to have lunch somewhere else, Tawni was still mad at me and I definitely didn't want to see Chad.


	2. I did NOT sign up for this

Sonny

Okay today is a new day. I can start fresh and forget everything that happened. Now I won't have to worry about Chad.

"Sonny, there you are!" Marshall walked over smiling at me.

"Okay so now all of us are together. I have great news; the cast of So Random has been invited to participate in a new reality T.V. show, where people from different movies and shows are invited to compete with each other. The trick is you will be paired with someone that isn't in your own T.V. show. Doesn't it sound great?"

"Yeah!" I smiled along with Nico, Zora, and Grady.

We all looked at Tawni, "Do I have too? I hate reality T.V."

I laughed, "Come on Tawni it'll be fun!" She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I'm glad most of you are excited," Marshall smiled, "Meet in stage ten tomorrow at ten."

The next day at 10:00

I scanned the room shocked at some of the celbs I saw. Zac Efron with the cast of High School Musical, Selena Gomez with the cast of Wizards of Waverly Place, Brittney Snow's younger sister Amber with the cast of the new show Pretty Girls, and… of course Chad Dylan Cooper with the cast of Mackenzie Falls was here.

I rolled my eyes in Chad's general direction and went to stand next to Zora.

"They're about to announce our partners!" Zora squealed starting to laugh to herself. I smiled and took one step away from crazy Zora.

"Okay! I'm glad that everyone is here today. As you all know we will start filming tomorrow and today you will be assigned your partner!" A short bald man said.

"Now let's begin. Zac Efron will be competing with Nico Harris." Everyone from Mackenzie Falls gave both of them a dignified glare, but Nico didn't seem to notice, he had a big smile on his face.

The man continued calling names, Grady ended up with Jake Austin from Wizards of Waverly Place, Zora ended up with Amber from Pretty Girls and Tawni ended up with Portlyn from Mackenzie Falls. Tawni was not happy about that.

Finally I heard my name being called, "Sunny Monroe will be with Chad Cooper."


	3. Give me a break

Chad

"Excuse me!" I called to the short bald man, "I think you've made a mistake." There was no way I could be with Sonny.

"No. There is no mistake. We purposely did that. We paired everyone with a partner that they wouldn't usually get along with. Zora and Amber, for example, while Zora is a secretive tomboy, Amber is a self absorbed girly girl that only cares about herself. You and Sonny are going to have to overcome your differences if you are going to win this."

"That's impossible," Sonny said storming over. Tawni also decided to join our conversation and I rolled my eyes seeing her worry.

"If anyone is getting a new partner it's going to be me. I can't work with Portlyn!"

"She's better than Chad," Sonny pouted. I turned away knowing that this pathetic conversation was getting nowhere.

The bald man shouted, "Now remember meet here tomorrow!"

"Can I forget?" I asked myself.

"Chad are you and Sonny _partners?" _Brad, a fellow actor from Mackenzie Falls asked.

"Shut up," I groaned shoving him. Could things get worse?

First, Sonny upstages me in the game of musical chairs and rejects my offer to join Mackenzie Falls. Then, she found out my plan to take her away from So Random. Next, when I was an idiot sucker and helped her out by pretending to be her first fan. Then she rejected my invitation to my birthday party and then came and ruined it. How this could this day possibly get worse?

Portlyn ran out of her dressing room, "Chad you're going out with Sonny?"

"What?!?" I looked in her direction wondering where in the world she had gotten that. Maybe she had found out about me helping Sonny.

"See it says so here on Celebrity Now news cast," Portlyn looked at me suspiciously.

"You go on that! Please, that stuff there is junk. It's absolutely not true." I started shaking with anger. How dare they accuse me of liking that Wisconsin amateur!

Portlyn started to laugh. At me.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

"No, but your face is! It's totally red! Chad is blushing! Chad is blushing!"

"Shut up," I grumbled trudging off. Tomorrow was going to be a really long day.

I slumped on my couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on my TV. First So Random replays came on. I quickly turned the channel not wanting to watch that.

The news came on it said something about robbers roaming around Hollywood studios. Apparently many TV stations have had important things stolen, including money.

I heard some announcements come on, "Chad please report to the studio for a new recording." A walked off tired, wishing I had nothing to do.


End file.
